


firecracker

by gracieminabox



Series: horizons universe [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieminabox/pseuds/gracieminabox
Summary: Phil and Chris are Very New and Trying Things.From a smutty prompt list on Tumblr: “wow i did not know that was A Thing for me until right now and i’m totally fine with that but for the love of god keep doing it."





	firecracker

_Very early in their relationship…_

“Chris?”

“Huh?”

“Breathe.”

“I  _am_  breathing, dammit.”

“Yeah,” Phil huffed, “you’re breathing so fast and so hard I’m worried you’re gonna pass out on me, which would  _really_  kill the mood.” He reached up, running a hand over Chris’ belly. “Deep, slow breaths, okay? And try to relax.”

 _“Relax,”_ Chris scoffed, trying his damndest to apply the breathing advice. “Hell of a lot easier to  _relax_  when you don’t have - ” He paused, letting out a little hiss “ -  _Jesus -_ two fingers in my ass.”

“Yeah, I know, love,” Phil said gently, “that’s why I’m  _reminding_  you. C’mon, Chris. You can do this.”

“Glad one of us is sure about that.”

Phil cocked his head a little. “You need me to stop?”

Chris squirmed slightly, but shot Phil a lustful, hooded look. “Don’t you dare.”

"Then _relax."_ Phil smiled, the hand on Chris’ belly slipping down and giving his cock a few long, sweet tugs. Chris gasped at first, then relaxed into the far more familiar sensation of Phil’s hand stroking him off.

“There you go,” Phil said softly. “Good. That’s  _so good_ , Chris. You’re doing  _so well.”_ Phil leaned in and planted a bright, hot kiss on Chris’ mouth, feeling him relax further, muscles melting into the bed, his body becoming further putty in Phil’s hands.

“Good god, Philip, I love you like crazy,” Chris said on a long exhale when their mouths separated.

Phil nuzzled his cheek, then pecked it chastely. “Love you more,” he answered. “Gonna make you feel so good, Chris. So, so good.” Kissing his way back down Chris’ chest and belly, he curled his fingertips inside Chris - half instinctively, half like a fleeting afterthought, not at all with explicit intent.

Chris felt a firecracker burst into colorful sparkles in his pelvis. He damn near shot up off the bed.  _“Shit!”_

Phil’s fingers came to a perfect halt, his face sobering immediately. “Chris? You okay?”

Chris’ breath came in a couple of deep, heaving gasps. “What -  _the fuck_  - did you - just touch?”

It took Phil’s lust-addled brain a minute to connect the dots and figure out to what his lover was referring. Then he grinned. “This, you mean?” He curled his fingers again, this time with intent, nudging gently at Chris’ prostate.

There went the firecracker’s  _zing_  again, something akin to a lightning bolt, but warm and deep and full-body and defying any explanation beyond  _if you stop that right now I swear to god I’ll figure out how to put you on overnights at Medical for an indefinite and grueling timeframe._

“Fuck, fuck,  _fuck,”_  Chris said breathlessly, squeezing his eyes shut and balling his fists in the sheets. The sensation ebbed away as Phil’s fingers let up on the pressure, and  _no, no, unacceptable._  “More, more, please, Phil, give me more, I’m begging you, more, please, please…”

Phil grinned delightedly, leaning over and kissing Chris on the knee. “Dunno why it never occurred to me in all these years that you’d be this damn  _pretty_  when you beg.” Phil’s fingers curled again, tickling, stroking, massaging Chris’ prostate, and Chris let out something that sounded like an incoherent sob, his cock leaking furiously. Chris looked up; Phil’s face looked open, aroused…almost  _joyous_. “Look at you. You have  _such_  a sensitive prostate, sweetheart,” he murmured fondly, with something that looked a lot like awe.

Chris twitched; it was overwhelming, the sensations hijacking his rational mind and any semblance of control he had over himself or the situation. Phil watched the overwhelm consume Chris; his face screwed up in what looked like a panicky form of concentration. Phil recognized it right away; it was a look he’d seen Chris wear a thousand times, in the captain’s chair and in firefights and when reviewing his divorce decrees and anytime life was about to change in an elemental and unpredictable way. This was Chris’ way of displaying fear.

“Uh-uh,” Phil said softly, reaching up, touching Chris’ cheek, forcing him to open his eyes and make eye contact. “Don’t fight it. Ride with it. Float on it. C’mon, Chris. Just let it go.” He kissed Chris, running his free hand all over his chest and stomach, teasing it right at the base of his cock, feeling slicks of precum drizzle down his shaft and meet his hand. “God, you’re close, aren’t you, baby?”

Chris nodded, furiously and helplessly, grappling to hold on to something and settling on the hairs at the nape of Phil’s neck. His grip had to have been painful for Phil, but Phil didn’t so much as blink; he just let Chris hold on for dear life, making steady, warm, grounding eye contact. Chris was heading fast for the crest of the wave; it was rapidly becoming unavoidable.

“For me, Chris,” Phil said lovingly, applying just the  _tiniest bit_  more pressure on his lover’s sweet spot. “C’mon, sweetheart. Come for me.”

And for a long moment, the world fractured into multicolored sparkles.

 

When Chris came back to himself, he was empty and sore, with Phil lying next to him, running a wet washcloth over Chris’ stomach, cleaning up their mess. He was still a bit breathless, with a pulse thudding loud and fast in his ear. Phil was murmuring to him lowly, reminding him to take those deep, slow breaths as he wiped Chris’ belly.

“You know, my favorite part of all of this intimacy,” Phil said softly, smiling, “is how many secrets we get to discover about each other.” He paused, folding the washcloth in half, then in quarters. “I’ve slept next to you, I’ve jerked you off, I’ve showered with you, I’ve even operated on you; but I never, ever would’ve known how sensitive you are in there without you sharing it with me.” Phil’s eyes closed blissfully. “It’s so damn  _sexy.”_

Chris grinned back lazily. “Does that mean we’re gonna do that again?”

Phil looked back up at Chris. His smile morphed into a smirk and he teasingly tossed the washcloth in Chris’ face.


End file.
